What We Are
by l.o.v.e.mcdreamy
Summary: Meredith and Derek are the most perfect couple in high school..What happens one night when all that changes...
1. Chapter 1

3 Months Ago:

"_Mer… Mer, please don't do this!"_

"_Good-bye Derek."_ Turning towards the door.

"_No, please give me another chance, I'm sorry… I'm sorry."_

"_No Derek…………I'm sorry I wasn't good enough."_ I said before walking out of the door and slamming it shut in front of him.

Present Day:

"Meredith…MEREDITH!" Cristina said.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"I'm just telling you how exciting it is that we are actually going to move to college in 3 days." Saying sarcastically.

"Yeah, ecstatic." Sounding not so happy.

"Mer, what's wrong? It is McDreamy…I mean McAss?"

"It's just he ruined it for me. We had all these plans of doing things together during college and then he goes… and he…" I said while trying to hold back tears.

"Mer, you have to move on. I know Derek hurt you, but that's in the past."

"It's just how do you go from being the most perfect couple in high school, where everyone thinks you're made for each other, to him cheating on me, let alone me capturing them in the act. I just, god, did you know those images will never go away. God that slut."

"Mer, we all know Addison is a slut. She was a slut because she had money and she was rich. Everyone liked her. Especially the boys."

"So you're telling me that being in the best private high school in the country means that I don't have money. Do you even know my freaking mother?! She's freaking Ellis Grey!!!"

"I'm sorry."

"Let's just drop it okay. Lets go home."

"Yeah, okay." Cristina said already following me out of the café. Only to suddenly run into the back of me.

"Shit Mer, I almost spilled my drink all over you!'

I could tell she was looking at me when she noticed my eyes staring out the door to the car parked right in front of the café with no other than Mark Sloane getting out of the passenger seat of the Porsche and the McAss himself, Derek Shepherd, getting out of the driver's seat. Both starting to walk towards the entrance of the café, which was my only exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned grey's…. (oh the possibilities), but no Shonda owns everything!**

**Ok, the next few chapters are going to be flashbacks so hope you enjoy… they're not really long, but please read. Thanks also for the reviews! **

**-Katie--- 3**

Flashback- The Night Before:

I was so tired from all of the studying. All I wanted to do was go and cuddle up and fall asleep in his arms and then go and get my finals don't and then graduate, but no right now I'm sitting in the library watching people concentrating while I'm trying to concentrate on the book in front of me. I glance at the clock, 20 more minutes and then I could go see Derek. I wonder what he's doing now…I totally lost track of time when the bell rang reminding me that now my daydreams can become a reality.

The halls of the dorms are pretty quiet because everyone is studying. The only things I hear are some people walking at one end of the hallway and the vending machines at the other. When I finally reach Derek's room about to knock, I hear a loud moaning noise. Ha. Stupid Mark watching porn again. Typical. I knock softly, but the noises get louder. So I try the handle. It's unlocked. I turn it all the way down and push the door open slowly…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's, I would live in a mansion with a room full of Juicy Couture…but I don't live in a mansion and I don't have a such room which means…I don't own Grey's.

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading… and thanks for the reviews. I know this chapter is realllllyyyy short, but the next few are kind of longer…Also, this chapter is Merecentric…So thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoy the story!**

**-Katie-**

Flashback- The Night Before II:

I notice the TV wasn't on and Derek's shirt and some girl's bra were on the floor. I walk quietly and look at Derek's bed. Oh My God. There she was. The total slut-whore on top of my McDreamy. On top of My McDreamy. I look at Derek. He has his eyes closed. Then he opens his eyes and looks at me. I immediately turn away and run towards the door, dashing through and running, no sprinting, down the hall. I could _him_ calling my name and then some doors opening, but all that mattered was running away. Far away from _him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Grey's…Shonda does.**

How Could He:

'He cheated on me. He cheated on me. Oh my god. We're Meredith and Derek, but now we're not Meredith and Derek.' That's all I could think of as I ran across campus to go to my favorite spot: The Gym Roof. I usually come up here to think and rest and just look up at the stars. No one knew about me coming up here besides Derek. God I hate that name now. Thank god finals are this week so I never have to see him again…Right now, I need my person. I pulled out my cell phone and held down 3.

'Please wait while your party is reached. (Ring back tone: A Bay Bay.)

"Please pick up Cris."

"Hello."

"Cris."

"Mer, where are you?"

"On the gym roof."

"Why? No never mind. What's wrong?"

And that's where I lost it.

"He…Ch…Che…Cheated..On..Me.." I said while sobbing.

"Oh My God Mer. I'm so sorry. God that Ass!"

"He's…he..probably..knows..where..I..am"

"Mer stay there."

"Please come."

"I'll be there after I found him."

"Cris…"

"NO. He's not McDreamy. He's McDead."

_Click._

"Cris…Cris!"

Damn it.

**A/N: Well hope you liked the last chapter… And this chapter. I'm going to be busy tomorrow and so I might get the chance to update, if not, over the weekend. Thanks for reading!**

**-Katie----R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shonda owns everything… 

**A/N: Haha… I keep on listening to High School Musical 1 & 2 and forgot to post. Well this chapter is the same, but Derek centric and longer. So enjoy!**

**-Katie---R&R**

**What did I do?**

God I hate finals. I wish I could just skip all of it and graduate, but no. Right now, right now I miss her. I've been studying for about an hour already and written 4 pages of notes until I heard a knock. I open the door hoping it was her.

Definitely not her.

"Hi." She said.

"Umm…hi." Completely confused look on my face.

"Is Mark here?"

"Umm..No."

"Oh…Okay, well can I go put something on his bed?"

"Uhh..yeah, sure."

"I'm Addison by the way." Putting something on Mark's bed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh well, good. I have something for you too." Sounding innocent.

"What?" I said as she started walking towards me.

"This."

Then, I felt her lips on mine. I immediately pull away. Pushing her away.

"What the hell?!"

"What come on Der. You know we were always meant to be together." He faces inches away from me.

"I'm with Mer."

"So. I. Don't. Care." Her face centimeters from mine. Then she kissed me again. Pulling me down to deepen it. I know I should stop and pull away, but…god.

20 minutes later. She was on top. Of me. On my bed. In my dorm. I close my eyes. Oh god, Meredith. What did I do? Then I open my eyes about to push Addison off and then look and there she was. My Meredith. A shocked look on her face and hurt in her eyes. I put that there. Oh god. I look back at Addison and then to Meredith. All I saw was her beautiful golden hair disappearing through the door. I immediately get Addison off and put on my boxers. I ran out the door. And I saw her. Meredith running down the hall. I scream her name over and over, but she kept running while I was running to catch her. I could hear some doors open, but my only focus was catching up to her. And then she disappeared around the cornor. I called her name one again. I stop and turn around to go put some more clothes on. When I get back to my dorm room Addison was gone. I get my clothes on and leave to go find my Meredith. But where is she?

When going down the stairs I run into Mark.

"Dude, what's wrong with Mer. She pushed me to get out of the way and kept running."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, Dude. What's wrong?" Then noticing my messed up hair.

"Man, she should kill you."

'I know, I know, but I need to find her!"

About 45 minutes later it clicked: the Gym Roof. I ran so fast I thought I was flying. When I got there I open the door and she her crying. Sobbing. Shoulders shaking. All I wanted to do was go and hold her in my arms and tell her how sorry I am. But I know it wasn't that easy. I did a terrible, wrong thing and now I lost my Meredith. I started walking towards her, but then I saw her beautiful green eyes full of hurt, anger, and pain looking at me.


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

Soooo sorry that I have not updated this fic in ALLLLLOOOOONNNNGGG time. I've been extremely busy between school and coaching volleyball. I'm sorry, but I Will NOT continue this fic. Both of my Apple laptops have crashed and I am currently using my sister's work computer. Again, very sorry, I know that many people wanted to read this fic. If anyone wants to write the rest of this fic or use this plot can send me a message and I would be glad to get back to you.

GREY'S FOREVER-MERDER LOVE!!!!

XOXO

l.o.v.e.mcdreamy ///////// u.gotta.l.o.v.e.mcdreamy

-Katie


End file.
